The Sixth Round
Story John: I can’t believe you guys forced me out of the fifth round. Julie: Quit complaining. You were injured because you decided to be reckless and fight Phantom. Charmcaster: Besides, we need you at full strength to win. Animo: Now, the sixth round will begin! M’lady, the dice. (Padmé rolls the dice.) It will be a 5 on 5, at the Grand Canyon! Who will fight?! John: Sunder, you should rest today. That injury you took to your arm. Sunder: Is nothing. I’m fighting. Hex: I will participate as well. Eddy: As will I. Charmcaster: Same here. Yesterday was so boring not fighting. Animo: Very well. Let’s go. (The group teleports away, leaving Tack, Lucy, Julie and Ship behind.) End Scene They arrive at the canyon, at the very top of it. Staring at them, were Sonogram, P’andor, Andreas, Xylene and Brago. John: Oh, man. Such a powerful assortment of enemies. Charmcaster: Good thing you rested, right? John: Yeah. I’ll need it to fight Brago. Animo: First participants come forth! (Sonogram walks forward onto the field.) Hex: I’ll take him. Charmcaster: Really? You’re going for a weak foe like him? Hex: This is his second match, so he must be strong. Animo: First match, Bishop Sonogram vs. Hex, begin! Sonogram fires a sonic scream at Hex, and a mana shield forms to protect Hex. Hex: Sanus Eradica! (Sonogram goes to fire another sonic scream, when no sound happens. He looks confused, when he’s hit by a blast of fire. Sonogram is on the ground, and sound returns.) Animo: Winner, Hex! (Hex goes back.) Hex: You were right. That was a waste. P’andor: Too bad that you didn’t fight me, witch. I would’ve defeated you easily. Eddy: I’ll take him on. The others are most likely Knights, and we’ll need the strongest to fight them. Animo: Second match, Bishop P’andor vs. Eddy, begin! Eddy eyes glow turquoise, and his robot armor forms around him. Eddy then raises his hands, firing a laser blast at P’andor. P’andor takes the attack, his armor protecting him from harm. P’andor fires a radiation beam, and Eddy counters it with a laser blast. Eddy then launches a grenade at P’andor, but he catches it with a superheated hand. He lets go, revealing a melted grenade, which hits the ground, nothing happening. P’andor: That wasn’t very exciting. Is that really all you got? Eddy runs in, and goes to punch P’andor. P’andor catches the fist, and uses his superheated hand to melt it. P’andor then grabs the rest of the armor, causing it to melt. Eddy activates a self destruct sequence, and it explodes. Eddy goes flying back, and is down. P’andor was unharmed. Animo: Winner, P’andor! P’andor: As if I’m finished. (P’andor superheats the spot where the debris of Eddy’s suit was, melting his armor.) Have fun fighting in the rest of the games. (Eddy makes it back over to the others.) John: Eddy, your suit. Eddy: Don’t worry, I’ve got a back up plan. Andreas: Andreas fight! (Andreas runs onto the field.) Come fight Andreas, puny people! Sunder: I’ll handle the big guy. Animo: The third match, Knight Andreas vs. Sunder, begin! Sunder pulls out his revolver, and fires a single laser blast. Andreas raises his arm, and swings his fist, pumping his jackhammer once. It creates a shockwave, stopping the laser and sending the revolver out of Sunder’s hand. Andreas runs at Sunder, and Sunder grabs his axe. Sunder charges and swings, and Andreas digs into the ground, dodging. Andreas comes out of the ground, punching Sunder in the stomach. Sunder catches the fist, holding it in place. Andreas pumps the jackhammer once, hitting Sunder with a powerful shockwave. Sunder lets go and goes flying, and he’s down. Animo: Winner, Andreas! Andreas: Andreas win! Xylene: Well done, Andreas. Now, it’s my turn to win. (Xylene goes out onto the field, as Brago stares at John. John helps Sunder back to the viewing area.) John: There, there, Sunder. You, uh, you fought well. Charmcaster: That wasn’t very reassuring. Guess I’m up. John: If you lose, everyone who lost this round can’t compete again. Charmcaster: (Smiling) Relax. I won’t lose. Animo: The fourth match, Knight Xylene vs. Charmcaster, begin! Xylene’s eyes glow, as she uses telekinesis to lift boulders off the ground. She launches them at Charmcaster, who raises her hands, stopping the boulder. Charmcaster: 'Ignatus! '(The boulders catch on fire, as she launches them back.) Xylene raises her arm, and stops the boulders. She then squeezes her fist, causing the boulders to break, and are now stone spikes. She turns the spikes to point at Charmcaster, and launches them back. Charmcaster stops them again. Charmcaster: 'Crescere! '(The boulders grow in size, as she turns them around and launches them back.) John: What are they doing? One of them should’ve won by now. Hex: They are testing each other’s strength. Xylene stops the boulders, and then causes them to spin like drills, launching them back at Charmcaster. Charmcaster stops them again, then launches them back, this time at a much faster speed. Xylene goes to stop them, but they hit her before she can, and is knocked down. Animo: Winner, Charmcaster! (Charmcaster returns to the viewing area.) Charmcaster: Told you so. John: (Smiling) Nice job. You defeated a Knight. Looks like it’s my turn. (John walks out onto the field.) Eddy: Careful, John! That is Brago. Charmcaster: Who is this Brago guy? Eddy: The strongest Plumber alive. This is the battle that younger Plumbers dream about, to see who is stronger between Brago and John. (John stands on the field, as does Brago.) John: Never imagined this would happen. How did you fall under Phantom’s control? Brago: Everyone on Earth at the time was affected. I was still here, so I am now your enemy. I’ve been sent to eliminate you. John: You know, I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time. I wish it was under different circumstances. Brago: (Smirking) Agreed. Animo: The final match, Knight Brago vs. John Smith, begin! (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Ball Weevil: Ball Weevil! Ball Weevil spits out a green plasma ball, jumping on it and starts rolling towards Brago on it. Brago holds his hand out, and it glows with blue energy. Ball Weevil is hit by a force of gravity, pushing him through the plasma ball, and the pressure causes it to explode. Ball Weevil is pinned to the ground. Ball Weevil: Agh! Should’ve seen that coming. (Struggles to move his leg, and hits Omnitrix.) Buzzshock: Buzzshock! Hahahahahahahahhaha! Buzzshock puts his hands on the ground, sending electricity across the field. Brago is hit, and is electrocuted, stopping the attack. Buzzshock takes to the air, firing more electric blasts. Brago takes the attacks, firing gravity balls at Buzzshock. Buzzshock dodges with ease, and flies at Brago. Brago’s hand glows with blue energy, and Buzzshock stops, floating aimlessly. Brago swings his hand around, Buzzshock being thrown in a circle. Brago swings his arm down, and slams Buzzshock into the ground. Dust rises off the ground, and Brago releases the energy. Out of the dust, NRG stands up. NRG then puts his hands on the ground, superheating it. A stream of lava travels towards Brago, who doesn’t move and takes the full attack. NRG: Sorry about that, Brago. But I have to go all out against you, because I know you wouldn’t hold back on me. Brago: At least you know that. (The attack ends, and Brago is standing there, his skin having a rock layer over it.) NRG: What the?! Brago raises his left hand, which glows with blue energy. NRG starts to float, and Brago pulls his arm back. NRG goes flying at Brago, who’s right fist is covered in blue energy. He punches NRG’s grill plate, destroying it. He grabs NRG’s radiation form, and launches the armor away, holding NRG in his hand. He holds him up to the sky, and several black spheres of gravity tear at NRG. The entire canyon begins to shake from the force. The attack ends, and NRG falls to the ground on the other side of the field, reverting. John: Ugh. (Struggles to sit up.) That really hurt. (Brago appears above him, going to punch him with his rock layered, gravity powered fist.) Ah! (Slaps down Omnitrix. Brago punches Sludge Blob, splattering his head. Sludge Blob slides under Brago, reforming behind him.) Sludge Blob: That was close. Sludge Blob stretches his fist at Brago, who doesn’t turn to face him. The fist then starts to orbit around Brago, hitting the arm, and starts to pull Sludge Blob in. It does, and Sludge Blob is spinning rapidly around Brago. He is then sent flying back, a puddle on the ground near the edge. Brago turns, and holds his hand up, glowing with blue energy. A force of gravity hits Sludge Blob, and causes the ground to crack. The ground then breaks, and Sludge Blob falls off the newly created edge. Animo: Winner, Bra! Brago: Wait! (Animo stops.) It isn’t that easy. He survived. (Everyone is silent for a few moments, when Brago looks down at his feet. His feet start to freeze, as Ultimate Big Chill phases through the ground, completely freezing Brago. Ultimate Big Chill lands back towards the broken edge. Ultimate Big Chill: Should’ve let him call it. That was as close as you were going to get. Then, the ice starts to break, the fragments orbiting Brago. The ice then completely breaks, all the ice orbiting him. Brago raises his arm, and the ice is launched at Ultimate Big Chill. Ultimate Big Chill uses his ice flames, freezing it all together, and hits Brago with an ice pillar, pushing him backwards. He punches the ice pillar, destroying it. Ultimate Big Chill flies in a little closer, and hits the Omnitrix. Gravattack: Gravattack! Brago: You think you can beat me with my own powers? I developed the gravity balls. I am stronger than others of my species. Gravattack: It’s time to see if that’s true or not. Brago and Gravattack fire their largest gravity balls, which collide with each other. The battlefield breaks from the force, causing Brago and Gravattack to fall. The gravity balls explode, a smoke wave enveloping the field. Brago is standing near the edge of the field, panting heavily and his rock layering gone. The ground underneath him is cracked. Brago: (Panting) Where are you, John? If I survived, you survived. (Then, he then sniffs the air, and looks at the ground. A gas was coming through the cracks.) Methane. Hahahaha! You win. Not bad. (Brago then falls over. Swampfire comes out of the cracks.) Swampfire: Next time, we’ll fight evenly, no tricks, nothing on the line except our titles. (The ground breaks under Brago, and he falls down the canyon. Swampfire uses his fire to propel himself out of the hole, and up to where Animo was, freaked when Swampfire lands there.) Call it. He’s gone. Animo: Brago? Gone? Uh, winner, John Smith. The victor is Team Heroes. (Swampfire reverts.) Let us return to the castle. (The group teleports away.) Characters Team Heroes *Hex (competes) *Eddy (competes) *Sunder (compete) *Charmcaster (competes) *John Smith (competes) *Tack *Lucy Mann Others *Padmé Amidala *Julie Yamamoto *Ship Villains New Chess Pieces *Sonogram (competes) *P'andor (competes) *Andreas (competes) *Xylene (competes) *Brago (competes) *Dr. Animo Aliens *Ball Weevil *Buzzshock *NRG (first re-appearance) (normal and true form) *Sludge Blob *Ultimate Big Chill (first re-appearance) *Gravattack (first re-appearance) *Swampfire Trivia *Brago is the one who created the gravity ball idea. *P'andor is the first Chess Piece to win two matches. *Brago seems to have some form of free will. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games